1. Field
The present invention relates generally to infusion devices used for the administration of various fluids to patients. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern an intravascular valve component for a catheter.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The use of intravenous devices for the administration of parenteral and other fluids to patients is a common practice. A variety of devices for such purposes have been proposed in the past, such as a simple length of tubing having a fitting on one end for making connection with a source of fluid (e.g., a bottle or flexible bag), while the other end is provided with a needle or catheter which may be inserted into the vein of a patient. A persistent problem with prior infusion devices is referred to as blood reflux, or the tendency for small amounts of blood from the patient to be drawn into the infusion apparatus. Blood reflux can occur in prior art devices, for example, when a gravity supply fluid source is empty or when a cannula is removed from a septum or port.
Prior art pressure-activated infusion devices that reduce blood reflux using a flexible check valve are problematic due to manufacturing-related issues. Flexible check valves are notoriously difficult to align relative to the internal passage of the valve housing. Off-axis misalignment of the check valve can cause the valve to inadvertently or prematurely open. Furthermore, prior art check valves are also known to shift or “squirm” within the housing, often when the valves are seated and secured in the housing. This inadvertent movement can also cause valve misalignment and improper operation.
There is accordingly a need in the art for improved intravascular devices equipped with a valve component that eliminates the possibility of blood reflux and can be reliably manufactured.